Kadaj's Pain
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Summ: This is a story how Kadaj learned about something was ill prepared for. YazooXReno ONESHOT


**Summ: This is a story how Kadaj learned about something was ill prepared for. YazooXReno**

by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta

don't own

**warning:** Sephy!! and yaoi, this is my first FF VII story so hope you like it!

**Kadaj's Pain**

-

-

The silver haired 16 year old growled as he broke his pencil. He gaped at the mess "ARGGG NOT AGAIN!!" he yelled fisting his hands in his hair. It was so aggravating! He was currently trying to study for a big major test tomorrow in Math but these noise that's been going around in their house was making his head hurt as well making him lose focus.

Kadaj slammed his hands on his desk and pushed himself out of his chair, retched open his door and stomped his way to his eldest brother's room. "Sephiroth! Hey! Sephy!!"

"What the hell do you want?" the eldest growled.

Kadaj scoffed and crossed his arms "I want to know what that noise is?"

Sephy sighed harshly 'I can't believe this' "You hear it almost everyday how can you not know"

Kadaj raised a brow "what are you talking about? I've never heard those sounds before!"

Sephy leaned against his door frame and smirked at one of his littlest brothers "Oh yeah that's right, you're usually our of the house or either one of us distract you OR you have your music on" he nodded "Oh yeah I can see how you're so clueless"

Kadaj glared "I am NOT clueless!"

"Alright, I guess it's time for you to understand. You're a Strife's and Strife's ARE NOT INNOCENT"

Kadaj pouted at the orderly voice of his brother "What about Riku?"

"Riku's too young and hopefully he doesn't find out" the other smirked "yet"

Kadaj nodded "fine" he left the door and walked to the closest room to his "Loz open the door" he knocked on the door and took 3 big steps away from the door.

The door opened and out popped a giant silvered haired muscular man ready to glomp the nearest person "Brother!!"

As expected Kadaj moved out of the way and the big lug missed "Loz, I'm not here to play, I'm here to ask you a question"

Loz blinked "Um...sure" he nodded.

"Well, do you know what that noise is?" Kadaj was obviously curious.

Loz only scratched his head "Um" he hesitated "Ah, I don't know?" he said with a smile.

Kadaj glared at his other older brother "You do know, you just don't want to tell me!"

Loz laughed "You're right brother, why don't you ask Cloud?"

"Cloud?" Kadaj's shoulders dropped. "I thought he left for the day"

Loz shook his head "No, he was in there when I went in there"

Kadaj stared at his brother "Oh, you were trying to steal his final fantasy collection game"

Loz blushed "No I wasn't! I-I was admiring the yard from his window!"

Kadaj smirked "Alright" he the turned to leave to get to Cloud's room.

"I didn't ya know, you can't pin anything on me!" Loz yelled before slamming his door.

Kadaj just watched before shaking his head. He kinda disliked it that both Cloud and Riku's rooms were on the first floor. Cloud likes an easy get away, Riku because he's afraid that at night he'd fall down the stairs. Poor boy sleep walks. Sephy likes up stairs 'cause not only did he call dibs, he likes how the sunrise makes his room looks. Pretty sappy for an older brother. Yazoo, he just picked the room with the biggest walk in closet, Yazoo loves cloths and he could hide things in his closet that he doesn't want anyone to find.

One times Yazoo took on of his toys and through it into his closet, they never found it again.

"Cloud I have-"

"No time little man" the blond rushed out of his room.

"Wait, Cloud I have a question?" Kadaj followed his brother.

Cloud gathered his black jacket "What is it?"

Kadaj sighed "What is that noise?"

"Noise?" he cocked his head to the side "The washing machine?"

"Nooo" Kadaj shook his head "The other noise, it sounds likes pounding"

Cloud raised brow before realization hit his face "Oh, that noise. Did you go to Sephiroth?"

Kadaj nodded to his second eldest brother "Yeah, he basically said that I had to find it out on my own"

Cloud nodded "Well, I agree with him. You have to find out, I mean that's how all of us found out"

Kadaj watched his brother grab his keys "Fine then I guess I'll let Loz into your room and let him take your Final Fantasy Collection game" he smirked.

Cloud turned and glared hard "Don't you dare! I will kill both of you if you do" and with that Cloud left.

Kadaj scoffed, crossing his arms and huffly walked away. He hated it when his elder brothers take that tone with him, it annoys the hell out of him not only that it makes sure that he can't take charge.

The 16 year old walked into the kitchen were Riku was eating an afternoon breakfast "S'up Ri" he rubbed his hand on Riku's head, who didn't bother moving his head.

Riku sighed roughly "Why does everyone do that? You know I'm gonna start balding because of you guys"

Kadaj humped "Strife's don't bald"

Riku sniffed "Whatever"

"Why don't you go hang out with Sora?" he yelled.

"He's not going to be home right now!" Riku yelled back.

"And why not?!"

"Because he has kendo practice until 4pm!"

The two younger Strife's continued to yell until they got to a stupid question. "And why does this family always wears black?!" Riku yelled.

Kadaj stilled and cocked his head to the side "Y'know, I don't know. I thought it was because we looked good in it"

Riku nodded "Yeah I can follow that"

Kadaj patted Riku's head "Alright now I'm off on a mission"

Riku blinked "A mission? Can I come too?"

"No, you're too young"

Riku glared "Who says!"

"Sephy says!" the 16 year old yelled as he processed back up the stairs. Sephy is law, unless its cloud, he can get away with everything. The noise never stopped, he and Riku drowned the sound out.

Riku and him do that all the time, they yell at each other, its something between the youngest of Strife's.

Kadaj thought of the only person that he hasn't since yet today, Yazoo . As he got closer the noise got louder. 'What the hell? So that's where the noise is coming form! Damn bastard's keeping me from studding' He knocked on his brother's door. " Yazoo , can you-" he stopped when he head a moan, no0t a bad moan but a moan Kadaj only hears in movies. He raised a single brow in question 'cause not only did he hear one moan he heard two moans.

Kadaj gasped 'Maybe brother's in trouble! I'm coming brother!' With that he busted through the door not even thinking about the consequences that would be hold him " Yazoo are you-" Kadaj froze completely not only was he stunned he was completely stupefied.

Yazoo moaned into the tanned shoulder, timidly licking the sweet perspiration of the person. Gasping loudly as he felt a wave of electric honey soar through his body, slightly opening his eyes as he annoyingly tried to take the stars away.

Upon this he saw one of his little brothers frozen by the opened door. Yazoo inwardly growled 'Not again'

This happened before with Loz but it wasn't like it wasn't going to happen, when Sephy started doing it Cloud walked in on him, when cloud was doing it Yazoo walked in, and when Yazoo was doing it Loz walked in; even though Loz was a year older than him, and NOW Kadaj. 'What the heck?'

Yazoo pouted, this wasn't fair, Kadaj was suppose to walk in on Loz, it's like a Strife's curse.

The silver haired lover growled out a moan before reaching to the side, grabbing the battery powered digital clock and throwing it at his brother. Kadaj didn't see it coming and the clock hit him straight in the face.

"Ack" Kadaj instantly feel over. He growled angrily "Wha-what the hell?" he wanted to yell but by his brother's look told him that he was going to die soon. With a whimper he ran from the room and closed the door in a rush.

Yazoo sighed 'Finally'

His lover huffed as he bent down to kiss the silver hair's neck "Am I boring you?" he almost said in a disappointed voice.

Yazoo chuckled before arching into the others body and nibbled on his lovers ear "No, I can never be bored when you're here Reno "

Reno smirked 'Better not" he teased.

Yazoo smirked in return before kissing the red head full on the lips, he inwardly groaned as he felt Reno thrust in deeper, he bit his lip "Faster you idiot" he insulted.

Reno 'hummed' "If you wanted me to go faster, you should had said so" he watched Yazoo thrown his head back as he tried to catch his breather to the increasing pace. "God, you feel so good" A few more thrusts he spilled his seeds, coating the inside of his lover.

Yazoo shouted as his milky orgasm rested upon both their abs Reno soon fell on top of him "Get off, you're sticky and you're hot"

Reno smriked from his spot bu his lover "Aw baby I know that I'm hot" he leaned over and kissed him.

Yazoo pouted "I hope you're saying that about me?"

Reno grinned "Of course baby" he leaned in for a kiss but was suddenly pushed off the bed. "Gah" Yazoo chuckled. "What the hell Yazoo" he glared at his lover.

Yazoo smirked "I told you, you were hot now" he made a shooing motion with his hands "go run my bath" he smirked as he watched the red head grumbled as he stood up rubbing his lower back. 'Damn bastard, he's not the only one that's tired' reno mumbled. Yazoo glared "What was that?"

"Nothing sweet lover of mine" Yazoo snorted before chuckling.

When Reno left Yazzo growled, jumped from the black satined bed, grabbed his black slick robe while only holding it by his hands. He then coldly walked out of his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Sephy, Loz, and a confused Riku tried to comfort their brother. "Idiot" he said before slamming his hand on the kitchen table making Kadaj jump and tearfully twitch at Yazoo's glare. "Never do that AGAIN! and next time" he looked at Sephy and Loz "Let Riku learn from him!" he pointed at Kadaj and then walked away.

Once he got back into his room, he made sure to lock his door and then was heaven;y greeted by his #1 man "Yazoo, you're bath is ready" Reno song with a grin, he went over into his bathroom and closed and locked the door to his bathroom.

Kadaj cried his eyes out, he never wanted to see that again, especially with is own brother in the mix. Loz comforted his brother, he knew his pain and Sephy knew the annoyance Yazoo felt...again.

Riku frowned at his brothers, he was still confused, he may know a lot of things but this is something he was kept in the dark in. He scoffed "What did he mean by that?" he finally questioned.

"Don't worry little brother" Sephy patted Riku's head "You'll know in due time" he seriously looked down at his youngest brother "And mind Yazoo, you know what he'll do if you don't follow his orders"

Riku frowned "But why are you taking orders from him?"

Sephy sighed "Because I know"

"...Alright"

"Just follow his orders and Kadaj stop crying, Strife's don't cry"

"But I saw, I saw!"

This is Kadaj's Pain.

End

RenoYazoo

"Reno you're so sweet to me" Yazoo leaned his head against his lover's shoulder. The two were in the tube with hot water and scented candles. Girly, but Yazoo likes it. Reno with his back leaned on the tube while Yazoo stayed snuggly between his legs, back upon his chest.

Reno kissed the top of Yazoo'z head watching as his lover played with his platinum hair in the water, they were both worn out, Reno was certain that their legs felt like jelly. "Not to much I hope. You're too spoiled and too much of a bast-oh" Reno stopped as he felt a strong hit into his ribs.

"I hope you weren't going to say what we think you were about to say" Sea green eyes glared over his shoulder.

Reno shook his head "No, no lover, I was going to say you are the love of my life"

Yazoo smirked "Good"

-

-

I hoped you liked it, I'm writing another story that goes onto this story, just the same out of character, characters, same place, same house, same..stuff. please review!!


End file.
